


Cover art for Resonant's "DNA"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: "Item: There's nothing strange in a good-looking bloke having a lot of sex with a lot of different women, none of whom he introduces to his flatmate."But this isSherlock Holmeswe're talking about...!"





	Cover art for Resonant's "DNA"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [DNA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809949) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



 

A cover for Resonant's extremely funny yet also sweetly angsty fic ["DNA". ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809949)(ETA: this is v.2, replacing the earlier version. Sorry, wrong one got uploaded!)

> By day John trailed after Sherlock, offering his opinion on whether a minor television celebrity had died before or after being stuffed into a disused dumbwaiter, helping him test how far away a gunshot was audible. And in the evening, he watched when Sherlock climbed the stair, loose-limbed and shadow-eyed, and made directly for the shower, sometimes trailing a faint smell of sex behind him. He watched, and he wondered...

[2400x1600px .png file available for download at Box.com](https://app.box.com/s/o9zddc81lqv2afx63xib9xtkm9c4ugvp) in case Tumblr or AO3 downsample the image somehow.

Thank you so much, Resonant!


End file.
